Semiconductor device geometries have dramatically decreased in size since their introduction several decades ago. Modern semiconductor fabrication equipment routinely produces devices with 45 nm, 32 nm, and 28 nm feature sizes, and new equipment is being developed and implemented to make devices with even smaller geometries. The decreasing feature sizes result in structural features on the device having decreased spatial dimensions. The widths of gaps and trenches on the device narrow to a point where the aspect ratio of gap depth to its width becomes high enough to make it challenging to fill the gap with dielectric material. The depositing dielectric material is prone to clog at the top before the gap completely fills, producing a void, or seam in the middle of the gap.
Over the years, many techniques have been developed to avoid having dielectric material clog the top of a gap, or to “heal” the void or seam that has been formed. One approach has been to start with highly flowable precursor materials that may be applied in a liquid phase to a spinning substrate surface (e.g., SOG deposition techniques). These flowable precursors can flow into and fill very small substrate gaps without forming voids or weak seams. However, once these highly flowable materials are deposited, they have to be hardened into a solid dielectric material.
In many instances, the hardening process includes a heat treatment to remove carbon and hydroxyl groups from the deposited material to leave behind a solid dielectric such as silicon oxide. Unfortunately, the departing carbon and hydroxyl species often leave behind pores in the hardened dielectric that reduce the quality of the final material. In addition, the hardening dielectric also tends to shrink in volume, which can leave cracks and spaces at the interface of the dielectric and the surrounding substrate. In some instances, the volume of the hardened dielectric can decrease by 40% or more.
Thus, there is a need for new deposition processes and materials to form dielectric materials on structured substrates without generating voids, seams, or both, in substrate gaps and trenches. There is also a need for materials and methods of hardening flowable dielectric materials with fewer pores and less shrinkage as well as accommodating the shrinkage which still occurs. This and other needs are addressed in the present application.